Days Go By
by xxCerezasxx
Summary: Elliot waited nine years for her. E/O, implied J/F.


Days Go By

**Dick Wolf owns SVU, and I am not Dick Wolf**

**Just thought I'd say that there is implied slash in here, for anyone who isn't into that. I just happen to believe that all partners**** love each other in this show.**

Days Go By

Her eyes were beautiful, dark and shining with youthful exuberance and enthusiasm. Her smile was bright, pearly white teeth that sparkled like the stars in the night sky. Her complexion glowed, olive and flawless, a shine that would put the moon to shame. She was beautiful, his new partner was beautiful.

"Elliot Stabler." He introduced, extending a hand, a smile on his face that almost hurt it was so big, he couldn't stop himself from grinning. It was hard to be anything but happy when you looked into that beautiful face.

"Olivia Benson." She was smiling again, her hand was soft and warm, he couldn't wait to come to work the next morning.

* * *

"I'm fine El, really." She didn't look fine, didn't look fine at all. Her eyes were gleaming, gleaming with tears that threatened to spill over her long, dark lashes. It hurt his heart to see her upset. "I just…I just need a minutes." She smiled at him, but there was no happiness behind her flash of teeth, only sadness and anger towards the man who reminded her so much of her father, the father he hated, not because he was a rapist, but because he made Olivia hurt, and Elliot couldn't take that.

She cried in silence out of sight, he leaned against the side of the car, stared at a crack in the grey pavement until she returned, sniffling a bit, lovely brown eyes tinged with red.

"You okay?" He asked gently, wanting to put a hand on her shoulder so badly his entire arm was trembling.

"Yeah, let's go." She slid into the passenger seat with her natural grace, sinuous hips less then a foot from his, her hand only inches as she rested it on her seat's armrest.

"Alright then." He told himself he didn't check the view in the mirrors twice because he could see her in them.

* * *

"You" She looked him in the eyes, brown burning with rage and betrayal, so beautiful even in anger. "Need to stay the hell away from me." She brushed past him, their shoulders touching, glorious warmth of clothed skin on skin for a brief moment, and then she was gone, leaving him open and exposed, Fin and Munch staring at him with curiosity.

"You did the right thing Elliot; you did it to protect her." Munch pat his shoulder, the contact nothing compared to the sensation of Olivia.

"I'd have done the same for Munch." Fin's hand paled in comparison with the heat of Olivia as well.

"That's different." It was, Fin wasn't married, and Munch hadn't been in danger, he hadn't needed the protection detail. And Fin and Munch were free to express their feelings for each other, didn't need to hide behind the façade of partnerly concern. Their love was a secret one, as was his, but they could be together without the complications of a wife and children. A wife that he didn't love but children he wouldn't trade for the world, even if that world had Olivia.

* * *

"It's like you said El" Their bodies were so close he could feel the heat radiating from her, hotter then the coffee in his hands ever could be. She smelled like tea and perfume and deodorant and the sugary donut she'd eaten earlier, when Fin and Munch had brought them into the precinct, a silent celebration of the two year anniversary that no one other then he and Olivia knew about, a celebration of the love between partners, the love that was obvious but not always confessed. "You're the longest relationship I've had with a man." She took a sip of tea, steam rising from the cup and from her lips in wispy, white tendrils, tendrils he longed to touch and to taste. "Who else would put up with me?"

He wanted to say anyone, because she was a prize worth fighting for, a woman who could stop a man's heart and start his cock with just one look. She was the type of woman whose love was more valuable the gold, and it lasted longer then any precious metal. Olivia was the woman of any man(or woman's) dreams, and all he wanted was to keep his dream from becoming a nightmare, from watching her be someone else's woman, smile as some man the way she smiled at him, except with love instead of friendly affection.

* * *

A man came to see her at the precinct one night, his tie and suit and shoes costing probably a month's salary. He radiated arrogance, like he was God's gift to women and he knew it and Olivia should be damn grateful for the pleasure of his company. What the guy didn't know was that it was the other way around, that Olivia was the closest thing to perfection God was ever going to grace Earth with, and _this_ man didn't know that, and he didn't deserve her for it.

"Hey El, I'm going out, can you finish the last of my paperwork for me?" Fin and Munch watched them silently from the other end of the squad room, on their way to dinner.

"I have my own paperwork."

"I have a date. Please? I covered for you when Kathy needed you to get home and watch Eli." She was right, but he couldn't say yes, how could he say yes to her going out and spending time with a man that wasn't him? How could he do that and look at himself in the mirror later that night without his skin crawling with jealousy?

"I can't."

"Why?" She sounded offended, like he was doing something to spite her, like anything he ever did for her was anything other then in her best interest, like every thought and action he had or made didn't revolve around her in some fucked up, lovesick way. He thought about her when he woke up in the morning, drowsy beneath the covers, he thought of her when Kathy kissed him, her lips bland and lukewarm, like kissing raw liver.

"Because of this." He kissed her, hard, sealing their lips together in one smooth movement, hesitant and eager touching of tongues, her mouth sweet like everything in the world that was good and pure. Her hand curled around the back of his neck, warm, her nails digging into the skin, holding him in place as he shoved her onto Munch's desk, pens and pencils clattering to the floor.

"Hey! Not on my desk, Fin and I don't have sex on yours; I'd appreciate the same courtesy."

"Shut up Munch." They said in unison, mouths meeting in another passionate kiss. It had taken almost nine years, but it was worth it, Olivia was always worth it.

* * *

**Let me know if you didn't hate this, or if you did**


End file.
